I'm in Love With My Brother's Girlfriend
by Mimi Licorice
Summary: Kyouya Ootori's primary focus was money, up until his senior year in high school where he met a girl named Hika Hitachiin. His brother's girlfriend. He starts to notice bruises on Hika's body. Can he save Hika from his brother before the abuse gets worse?
1. Chapter 1

**_I'm in Love With My Brother's Girlfriend_**

_**Chapter one**_

"My Lord, it's the day _before_ school starts. Why exactly are we here?" One of the twins asked impatiently. Tamaki sighed.

"Well I just thought that, since there are dorms now..."

"You thought some girls would be here early." Kyouya shook his head. "Most kids spend time with there family and friends during summer break. Why do you think our costumers would be any different?" The twins nodded in unison.

Silence pulsated through the room for several minutes before someone spoke up.

"You know, our cousin is coming to school this year." Kaoru said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, we haven't seen her in how long Kaoru?"

"Since seventh grade."

"That long?"

"Yeah. She was this tiny little thing the last time we saw her, she's probably much taller."

"Seriously?" Tamaki sat upright. "What's her name?"

---

"Hika, hunny, don't be like this."

"Don't be like what!?" She screamed. "Don't be angry that I'm being shipped off to some snotty high school for rich kids?"

"If you don't stop crying your makeup will run. That's no way to make a good impression." Her mother smiled softly and took her hand. Of course, with the rotten mood Hika was in, she grabbed it back.

"I don't want to make a goddamn good impression!" She slammed her fist into the seat of the car. A few tears rolled down the leather seat as her body quivered with the effort to stop crying.

"Hika..."

"Don't." Her father said harshly. "She's being a brat. Let me deal with her." The car screeched to a halt and her father got out. Hika's door opened and he grabbed her arm.

"Ow!" She flinched.

"Listen up. Your grandmother is kind enough to pay for you to go to a top school. Stop whining and enjoy it." Those words terrified her even though his tone kept steady. He thrust her arm back into place and slammed the door. Seconds later the car was moving again.

Hika rubbed her arm and tried to hold back tears. That's definitely gonna bruise... She thought, I hope we get there soon...

---

"So her name is Hika?" Tamaki questioned.

"Yeah... She was born on the same day as us. Same hospital, same room. She's kind of like the third Hitachiin twin." Hikaru smiled at the thought.

"Except she looks really nothing like us. She looks like her dad." Kaoru added.

"And that is?" Haruhi joined in.

"She has, or rather had, light-brown hair down to her hips and was fairly thin. Hmm.. About 4' 5"... She's extremely overly happy and hyper. Also, she's very skilled with sewing and designing."

"But Kaoru," Hikaru whined, "You're forgetting her eyes!"

"Ah yes her eyes. Many people think she's wearing contacts but she was in fact born with bright scarlet eyes."

"Cousin, you know I don't appreciate you describing me to others." They all turned to face a girl about 5' 6" with lavender hair and scarlet eyes. Her outfit consisted of a pair of black skinny jeans, an aqua turtle-necked tank-top and lavender boots.

"Hika-chan!" Hikaru and Hika squealed at the same time.

"And of course, Kaoru!" She greeted them both with a hug.

"What have you done?" Hikaru commented, pointing to her hair. "It's.. It's.."

"Purple!" Kaoru finished.

"Um... yeah." Hika muttered. "Are you gonna introduce me to your friends?"

"Oh!" Kaoru jumped up. "This is Hika Hitachiin! Our dear cousin!" She waved at the group.

"Okay, the short blonde kid is Mitsukuni Haninozuka. He's the oldest of our group and we call him Hunny."

"Hi Hika-chan!" He squealed and hugged her.

"The tall black haired guy without glasses is Takashi Morinozuka. We call him Mori. He's as old as Hunny and doesn't talk much. They're only visiting because they both graduated last year..."

"Oh.." She breathed with a hint of remorse. The little one would have been fun to have around.

" The tall blonde is Tamaki Suoh and-"

"And I am the King of the Host club! I like commoner ramen, commoner candy and-"

"Let us do the introductions my lord." Hikaru hissed, pushing him out of the way. "The short brunette is Haruhi Fujioka. He is a special student who got in on a scholarship."

"Don't you mean 'she'?" Hika cocked her head quizzically.

"..."

"Isn't anyone gonna answer me?" She tapped her foot. Haruhi looked up at Tamaki pleadingly.

"Fine! Um... yeah. Haruhi's a... girl..." He choked out.

"And finally there's our shadow king, Kyouya Ootori. He-"

"Ootori!? You're Eiji's brother!?" She asked.

"How do you know my brother's name?" Kyouya asked, a little surprised.

"..." She gulped. "Um.."

"Hika-chan?" Hikaru asked. "How _do_ you know Kyouya's brother's name?"

"He.. He's my boyfriend..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT!?" Kaoru yelled. "Kyouya's brother has to be at least 20!"

"21..." Kyouya muttered. "I knew his girlfriend was young but..." I never knew she was this beautiful... He thought.

"Well, I have to go. My dorm's not gonna set itself up!" She smiled politely and left the room.

"So that's Eiji's girlfriend... Huh." Kyouya headed for the door. "I'll be headed to my dorm too."

He headed down the twisting halls of the school towards the east wing.

"Um... Kyouya?" A timid voice followed a tap on the shoulder. It was Hika.

"Yeah?"

"Uh... I'm lost..." She said shyly. "This schools big and-" He laughed.

"It's okay, what's your dorm number?"

"411..." He laughed again.

"You're headed completely in the wrong direction. Come on."

"Okay!" She squeaked. "Thanks."

"So you're related to Hikaru and Kaoru?" He asked after several minutes of silence.

"Yeah, we actually used to live together. My mom is their mom's sister. The difference is that my mom married who she wanted while their mom married the man my gramma told her to... Gramma doesn't like us very much..."

"Oh.."

"No, I'm not telling you this to make you sad!" She stopped with her hands on her hips and twisted her face into a silly pout. "It's a good thing because my mom loves my dad more and they were around when I was growing up! Anyways, My mom wanted to learn more about sewing and designing so we moved in with the twins. I was about two then. Growing up I was like the third twin. We even shared the same bed!"

"Huh!?" Kyouya stumbled. "You shared the same bed?"

"Well, yeah. Up until fifth grade."

"FIFTH GRADE!?" He cleared his throat. "You're not joking?"

"Nope. We were very close as kids. I was kind of surprised when I saw them today."

"Why?"

"Well, they looked so much older. They're taller and they've outgrown those silly bowl-cut haircuts."

"I guess the same thing could be said about you. They described you as short with long brown hair. "

"But that's what I looked like back in seventh grade!" She said loudly.

"Okay, okay. I remember them mentioning that they haven't seen you in three or four years. Why?" He asked.

"For starters, it's three years. I moved at the beginning of eighth grade because my dad got a new job that required us to live somewhere else..."

"Here it is." He cut in.

"What?"

"Your dorm. This is room 411." He laughed a little bit and helped her with her keys. As he walked away she yelled, "Thanks for the help!" And closed the door.

"Dammit Eiji!" Kyouya hissed. "Why her?"

* * *

Yay! Chapter one finished! I have big humongo plans for this but I have to get a beginning first! I had major writers block for the first chapter! Also, I had no clue what Kyouya's brother's name is so I just found a name that meant Second Son. K?

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**_I'm in Love With My Brother's Girlfriend_**

**_Chapter 2_**

The first day of school at Ouran high. The hallways buzzed with rumors about teachers and friends. One in particular kept popping up. The possibility of the first female host.

"A hostess?" Tamaki looked up. "You want to be a hostess?"

Hika nodded.

"And why would this be?" Kyouya sat down next to Tamaki and crossed his legs casually.

"Well, I want to meet people as quickly as possible. And with the large amounts of girls that flock here I thought I might meet at least one I can become friends with. Also, with the loss of Hunny and Mori you could use someone else to help you out." She smiled and tilted her head.

The two guys had very different reactions to this cute gesture. Kyouya turned away silently. Tamaki on the other hand gathered her into a firm hug and whispered, "So cute... So cute... So cute..."

"Hika?" Kyouya said with his back to her.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure Eiji would be alright with this?" Her eyes widened.

"I didn't really ask him. But I don't think he'd mind..."

Kyouya followed her arm as it moved down her leg tentatively. For a second something that seemed like sadness glazed over her eyes. She looked like she was about to cry. No one else seemed to notice this change in mood but him. He eyed the pale purple mark peeking out from her skirt. He didn't remember that being there yesterday.

"Fine." He muttered and walked away. Just then the twins walked into the room.

"Hey Guys!" They greeted everyone cheerily.

"Hey Hikaru! Kaoru! Guess what!?" Hika squealed. "I'm a hostess starting today!"

There was lots of squealing and probably lots of jumping around too, but this was just background noise. Kyouya was lost in thought.

_Where did that bruise come from?_ He asked himself. It was obvious why he didn't notice it before, she was wearing jeans. Today, though, she was in a skirt (her own modified version of the male uniform) and the bruise showed itself just slightly.

"Kyouya?" He looked down. "Are you okay? You're spacing and that's not like you." It was Haruhi.

"I'm fine, really." He said as he hid behind a forced smile.

"Then why aren't you over there with the Hika and the rest? The twins need help getting her away from Tamaki. She smiled again..." Kyouya laughed and turned around. Surely enough, Hika was caught in Tamaki's death-grip while Kaoru pulled at her shirt. Hikaru was getting up after being whipped away. With a sigh he walked over, bopped the blonde prince over the head with his fist and pulled Hika out of his clutches.

"Darn it!" She huffed. "My tie came undone!" Kyouya set her down and glided over to his corner table. Hika scurried off to a mirror to get her tie right again. Haruhi was scolding Tamaki while trying to see if Hikaru was terribly hurt.

"I told you she had a knack for designing." Kaoru bragged.

He jumped.

"When did you get there!?" Kyouya yelled.

"Well, everyone else is busy and I needed to brag to someone... Anywho! Look, she tailored that outfit herself! She also turned standard uniform men's pants into a pencil skirt. Wow, look at that detail."

"You sound like an infomercial." Kyouya spat sarcastically. That remark did nothing for Kaoru's rant though.

"Doesn't she just look like a doll? She even did her own hair! Braid pigtails, who knew? With hair that length they're only like two inches long but they are so cute! And look at her in those glasses! They did nothing for Haruhi, but they are gorgeous on her!"

"Leave me alone, God! She's my brother's girlfriend!" He grabbed his books and stormed out of the room with his head down.

"What's his problem?" Hikaru asked as the door slammed. Kaoru smiled.

"I think I know." And with that he left too.

---

"Dang tie!" She growled. "Get back into place!" Hika jerked the tie around ferociously to no avail. After a while she gave up and threw it on a nearby table. As she turned to rejoin the group she was knocked to the ground by Kyouya who rushed out the door, soon to be followed by Kaoru.

"Wha... what just happened." She whimpered as a her vision became blurry.

"Hika!" Tamaki yelled and ran to her side. "What happened!"

"I'm okay, really. I just hit my arm when I fell." She wiped her eyes before he got a chance. "Crying is just my body's way of reacting to pain." A smile grew on her face, signaling that it was really, as she said, okay.

"What about your leg?" Hikaru asked, pointing to her lower thigh. Her eyes widened and she scrambled to her feet.

"Oh, uh... I bruise easily..." She mumbled. "I gotta go!" No one stopped her as she ran from the room and out into the hall. As she blindly rounded a corner she was knocked to the ground again.

"Oof!" She grunted and looked up to find what she had bumped into. Sprawled out on the floor across from her was Kyouya...

"Omigod! Omigod I am so sorry Kyouya!" She scrambled over to him. "Can you breath?" His eyes were closed and his breathing was faint, but he was there.

"Omigod..." She gasped as she tried to lift him into an upright position. There was a growing spot of maroon on his upper arm."We need to get you to a nurse! What could have done this?" She looked around for her purse. "Oh crap." She muttered when she noticed that it had spilled. Frantically she scurried to find her first aid kit. "I can't possibly carry you, so I'm gonna have to treat this myself." She said to the unconscious boy as she popped the first button on his shirt.

---

**Yay! Ha ha... I just had to leave you there... Lol... Please review, I've been working hard on this! Also, I have exams next week and my math class is excruciatingly time consuming, so I'm trying to update as soon as I possibly can. (Because we all know how short you readers attention spans are. ) Please review, 'cause your reviews are what keep me writing!**


End file.
